


Not That Kind...

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Jealousy [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nick might be harmless but Sable doesn't like when her girl is tense...





	Not That Kind...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jealousy Preferences](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397263) by theoldwweattitude. 



“Hey ‘Bell...”

“Who’s your friend?”

Despite everything Fliss can’t help smiling, that’s the woman she loves, her Sable. Sure the woman likes to mother all the time, but she’s not angry, she’s just protective, very protective. 

“Nick, this is Sable... Sable, Nick...”

“Sorry Nick, need to steal my girl...”

Sable’s smirk is almost sarcastic even as she pulls Fliss away, noting the slight sigh from Fliss and stroking her back slightly, she wishes she felt guilty but Fliss had been radiating anger the whole time. 

“He bugging you?”

“Nah, just a loudmouth.”

“You looked stressed...”

“Maybe because ‘Mom’ decided to let the little moron come over...”

“Mom?”

Fliss smirked and shrugged.

“Maybe I like when you mother me...”


End file.
